


this is halloween

by electriceell



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Goofy - Freeform, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriceell/pseuds/electriceell
Summary: Foggy buys terrible Halloween costumes. Matt wants nothing to do with it. Karen's there to settle the dispute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happens about a year after [ leave me out with the waste (this is not what I do) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6715930/chapters/15358114)

Coming up the stairs Karen can hear the dulcet tones of Foggy trying to wheedle something out of Matt. When she makes her way into Matt’s apartment and sees what’s in Foggy’s hands Karen understands Matt’s stricken face… and immediately burst out in laughter.

In Foggy’s hands are the tackiest Captain America, Thor, and Daredevil costumes she has ever seen.

“Come on, Matty! You didn’t have a normal childhood of dressing up like superheroes and begging for candy because the nuns probably told you it was the devil’s holiday or something. I gotta help you experience normal, non-super people things.”

“I think I’m fine without the experience, thanks. Please,” Matt turns to Karen, “talk some sense into him. We are real, semi-respectable lawyers; we cannot run around the bars of Hell’s Kitchen in children’s costumes. Particularly not a costume of my… of Daredevil!”

“You gotta admit, Matt, it’s pretty fucking funny they made costumes of you.” Karen had laughed until she cried and texted a picture to Foggy the first time she saw the Daredevil Halloween costume for sale. “And Foggy’s right, you might as well have fun with Halloween. It’s not like any potential clients hang out at Josie’s. And if they do they already know what weirdos you and Foggy are anyways.”

“Thanks Karen…” Matt’s face is set in his trademark pout.

“Besides,” Foggy adds, laughing because Matt’s face is so adorable when he’s like this, “the Daredevil costume is for Karen, so no one will notice!” 

Grumbling under his breath, Matt reaches out to feel the costume Foggy is thrusting towards him.

“This feels like plastic,” Matt says as he pulls a face, “I can’t go a whole night with this touching my skin.”

“I’m sorry,” Karen interjects, “you run around in Kevlar fetish suit, but a Halloween costume is too uncomfortable? And, Foggy, if I’m Daredevil, which one is for you?” 

“Thor, obviously! I’m a perfect look alike, except for, you know, the gorgeous, rippling muscles, but I have the luscious locks.” Foggy does his best L’Oreal commercial hair flip and both he and Karen burst into laughter, but Matt’s scowl is only growing.

“Look guys,” Matt snaps, “I don’t even think I can go out to Josie’s with you. Halloween is a really high crime day and if I take a night off —”

“People get hurt,” Foggy finishes the sentence for him in a bad attempt at a Daredevil impression and Karen heaves a sigh. “We know, Matt, but you also get hurt when you don’t, you know, take time off and take care of yourself. We learned that the hard way, buddy.” Guilt twists in Foggy’s gut because maybe he shouldn’t have brought ‘The Hospital Incident’ up, but it’s true. There’s the selfish impulse to try to keep Matt with him at all times just so he can know where he is and know that he’s safe and alive and not bleeding to death in an alley… okay, bad train of thought. 

Karen surveys the scene, Foggy shifting awkwardly, clearly contemplating the moral implications of bringing the past up and Matt wringing his hands in discomfort. 

“Hey, dummies, here’s a crazy idea. What if the two of you can find a compromise?”

Matt tilts his head, shifting his focus in Karen’s general direction with a little scowl.

“Oh, don’t give me that look Murdock. We all know we are three of the most stubborn people in Hell’s Kitchen, but here’s the thing. I don’t really care about Halloween, I just want us all to be happy and safe, so I’m going to be the arbitrator in the Nelson v. Murdock Halloween 2017 dispute.”

Foggy lets out a bark of laughter before agreeing. Both Karen and Foggy stare pointedly at Matt, who continues to fidget and stare at the floor.

“What do ya think, Matty?” Foggy can see Matt’s resolve failing the longer they were here.

“Alright, fine.”

Delighted, Karen starts, “Okay, so lets get both of your requirements on the table. Matt, Foggy, what is a must for this Halloween extravaganza?”

Almost before she’s done, Matt starts, “I have to patrol tomorrow night.”

“Right, okay, so Matt wants to be able to do some patrol; what about you Foggy?”

“My demands are simple, Miss Page. Matthew Murdock must: (1) wear this terrible costume I purchased for him, (2) spend time with you and I, and (3) not get killed.”

“Hmm…” Karen mulls over the demands for a moment, trying to think of a solution that both of stubborn assholes would agree to. “Alright, how about this: The three of us will go out for drinks at Josie’s and dinner in the terrible costumes you purchased Foggy. Matt, do us all a favor and wear a layer of your own clothes underneath so we don’t have to listen to you complain about how horrible the costume feels. Actually, we should all do that because those things do feel gross.”

“Ha!” 

“Shut up, Murdock. Those costumes are beautiful.” Foggy grumbles.

Shushing them both, Karen can’t keep a smile off of her face, so glad that the banter was back. “So, we go out, drink a bit, eat, and then come back to Matt’s apartment to watch Halloween and its 900 sequels, voice over compliments of Franklin P. Nelson.  
“Don’t panic, Matthew,” Karen starts, spotting the glower on Matt’s face, “you still get to go out and bust some skulls. Hell, I would have appreciated knowing there was someone keeping the streets safe on Halloween… So we watch movies until like midnight? When does crime get bad Matt? That’s really your area of expertise.”

“Yea, midnight will be the earliest that things pick up…”

“Okay, great. You go out in your real Daredevil costume and Foggy and I go back to Josie’s still in these kick ass costumes. At 2am we all reconvene at your apartment and drink some more and then pass the fuck out and enjoy a truly incredible All Saints Day hangover.

Does that work for everyone?” Karen puts her hands on her hips and cocks her head, reminding Foggy just a little bit of a kindergarten teacher talking to her kids.

“Yea…” Surprise is evident in Matt’s voice.

“Yes Matthew, you can balance having friends and your extracurricular activities.” Foggy says with exasperation. “Dude, Page, you’re incredible. Can we hire you?”

“You already did that once!” Karen giggles. “But I’m always happy to help out where I can. Seriously guys, I’m always here to do things like this even when its, you know, more serious than our Halloween plans.”

“We may just take you up on that,” Matt says with a smile creeping across his face. “So, should we try on these costumes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible Daredevil costume can be found [here](http://www.orientaltrading.com/menand-s-deluxe-muscle-chest-daredevil-costume-a2-13769262.fltr)  
>  
> 
> as always, flailing around on [tumblr ](electriceell.tumblr.com)


End file.
